Kubaz
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide The Kubaz are an intellectual Species that places great importance on tact and decorum. Kubaz value art, music, and other forms of sophisticated entertainment, and they place great emphasis on traditions and the safekeeping of family. Off their homeworld, their love of decorum is often frustrated by the fact that they feed almost exclusively on insects. They do not recognize insectoid beings- including sentient insectoids- as anything but food sources. Kubaz are rarely encountered away from their homeworld, since they have not developed interstellar travel and must rely on other Species to transport them. The Republic discouraged the Kubaz from developing hyperspace technology until they learned to recognize the rights of sentient insectoids. The Empire maintained this policy, but the Kubaz grew increasingly eager to extend their knowledge of the galaxy during the Rebellion era and committed greater resources toward developing or acquiring hyperspace technology. Meanwhile, the Empire used it's vast intelligence resources to thwart the Kubaz society's development efforts as part of its strategy to isolate alien Species from Humans. Through propaganda, the Empire convinced the Kubaz that the Rebels were sabotaging their scientific efforts, leading many Kubaz to regard the Empire as their friend and ally. Kubaz Characteristics Personality: Kubaz are social beings who like to know everything that's happening around them. They are honest, forthright, persistent, and tenacious in their dealings with other Species, sometimes to a fault. Due to their interest in art and information gathering, Kubaz occasionally become embroiled in shady operations such as art smuggling and spying. Like their mistreatment of insectoid beings, the Kubaz do not view such pursuits as unlawful or immoral. Physical Description: The Kubaz have rough-textured green-black skin and bristly hair that grows from the top of their heads. Their eyes are very sensitive to red wavelengths of light; when away from their homeworld, they must wear protective lenses. The most striking feature of a Kubaz's face is it's short prehensile trunk. Adult Kubaz stand between 1.7 and 2 meters tall. Age Groups: Kubaz age at the following stages: Homeworld: Kubindi, a planet in the Ku'Bakai system, located in The Outer Rim. Languages: Kubaz speak and read Kubazi, but they learn other languages quickly. When they speak basic, they do with a curious nasal sound. Example Names: Garindan, Lorindan, Shuzz, Tavvar Va'ran, Thwim, Totolaya, Zubindi Ebsuk. Adventurers: Kubaz Adventurers are usually Nobles, Scoundrels, and Scouts. Kubaz Force-users are exceedingly rare. Kubaz Species Traits: Kubaz share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Kubaz receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Kubaz are lithe and quick, but lack the physical prowess of other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Kubaz have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Kubaz have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Light Sensitivity: Kubaz suffer from exposure to light without protective goggles. When exposed to sudden light, and without protective goggles, a Kubaz moves -2 Persistent steps down the Condition Track. This Persistent Condition can only be removed after spending one hour in darkness, or one hour after putting on protective goggles. ** Replacement goggles cost 1,000 credits (200 on Kubindi). Kubaz characters begin play with a pair of protective goggles at no cost. * Darkvision: '''Kubaz ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Information Networking: The Kubaz typically develop intricate information networks in order to gather intelligence in an area or about an individual. By taking twice the amount of time, a Kubaz may reroll a Gather Information check, keeping the better of the two results. * Automatic Languages: All Kubaz can speak, read, and write both Basic and Kubazi. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Kubaz